firefandomcom-20200223-history
Lake Country Fire Department (British Columbia)
History The Lake Country Fire Department was created in 1996 when the District of Lake Country was formed, merging the Carr's Landing (1984), Oyama (1958), and Winfield (1959) Fire Departments. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. LCFD Fire Administration :Car 71, Car 72, Car 73, Car 74 '- Late Model Dodge & Ford Pickups :Parade'' - 1959 Dodge 500 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#16759) (KA 108) (Ex-Winfield VFD) '''Fire Station 71 - 10575 Okanagan Centre Road, Winfield :Engine 71 - 2013 Freightliner M2 / Hub (1050/800/20F) :Rescue 71 - 2018 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry walk-around (SN#M843) :Ladder 71 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1250/330/75') (SN#112040) :Tender 71 - 1998 International 4900 / Hamm's/Profire (-/1500) (SN##129711812) :Mini 71 - 2000 Ford F-550 / Hub (CAFS/300) :Pumper 71 '- 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/700) (SN#1302504) (Ex Rescue 71) :'Mule 71 '- 2007 Kawasaki Mule 6 seater equipped for brush fires 'Fire Station 81 - 16625 Commonage Road, Carrs Landing :Engine 81 - 2014 Freightliner M2 / Hub (1050/800/20F) :Pumper 81 - 1997 International / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1801) 'Fire Station 91' - 15656 Oyama Road, Oyama :Engine 91 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (1050/950) :Bush 91 - 2015 Ford F-450 / CET :MR 91 - 2013 Kanter Marine Regional Rescue Boat (twin 150 HP BRP Evinrude E-Tec outboards) :Pumper 91 - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1152) On Order *2019 ? / Fort Garry pumper to replace P91 *RFPs were called for a new tanker, closing 30 January 2020 (#RFP2019-020). Retired Apparatus *2007 Ford F-150 staff car (Ex-Car 73) *1997 Dodge Ram 3500 / Brutus (port./250) *1994 Ford F-700 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (625/1400) (SN#M5373) *1993 GMC 3500 / 1988 Superior (350/200) (SN#SE 865) (Ex-M-81) (Ex-Chilliwack Fire Department, ex-Okanagan Falls Volunteer Fire Department, ex-Ellison Fire Department) (Sold to Keremeos Fire Department) *1986 Ford L-8000 / Superior front-mount pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 740) *1978 International CO1810B tanker (-/1500) (Ex-Tanker 81) *1977 Dodge Custom 300 / Willock mini-pumper (250/250) *1976 International 200 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#9110C) (Sold to Willowbrook Fire Department) *1974 Ford C-900 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (Ex-Kelowna Fire Department) *1974 International 1310 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/250) (Ex-Kelowna Fire Department) *1973 Ford C-904 / Pierreville pumper (1050/1000) (SN#PFT-398) *1968 Ford F-600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T68-201) (Ex-Kelowna Fire Department) *1958 Chevrolet Spartan 80 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#C58-1031) (Ex-Westside Fire Department) (Sold to Mabel Lake) Future Plans Plans were approved to borrow up to $6.6 million to build a replacement for Fire Station 71 in December 2018. The new building will be located on Okanagan Centre Road East. The construction schedule is not known. External Links *District of Lake Country Fire Department Station Map Category:Central Okanagan Regional District Category:Departments operating CET apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierce apparatus Category:Pending tender 2020-01